Bible Black
by Yoshi's Best Pal
Summary: Ron comes back from a tour of duty in the Air Force to open arms from both Kim and Monique. But Ron has changed. Read and find out how.


**_Bible Black_**

DISCLAIMER: All…You know what? Screw it, you know the drill.  
(Thanks, Craine, for that style.)

A/N: Dear God, it's been forever since I wrote a story in this universe. Quite refreshing to come back to the show that makes up most of my work, even if it is just for a quickie.

Kimberly Ann Possible, all of 25 years old and having just heard from her ex-boyfriend, Ronald Dean Stoppable, for the first time since about three years after graduation, when he had enlisted in the United States Air Force, was sitting on the couch in her new house, which was right down the street from the house in which she had grown up (so she could still see her parents on a regular basis), talking with an ex-girlfriend (literally) of hers, Monique Denise Robinson, about the olden days of Team Possible. They were both anticipating the arrival of their old friend, but they had heard some pretty bad stories about him, such as the one where he had taken up some bad things (I'll let you decide for yourself what Ron had gotten himself into). Suddenly, there came on the radio a song which, if the rumors were true, would fit Ron perfectly.

_**A**__**t last alone  
His fire's dying  
Burned another day**_

_**Now to pretend  
And make up an ending  
Somewhere far away**_

At that, they heard a knock on the door. Kim went to get it. She opened the door to a "Been a while, KP." She smiled and replied, "Yes, it has, Ronald. C'mere and give me a hug." Ron happily complied. Monique went to the door to get a good look at the man she had missed for so long. Apart from having finally grown some semblance of facial hair, Ron looked indistinguishable from the day he left for McGuire Air Force Base a couple of states south. Now, however, he was back from a tour of duty for a while, and for that amount of time, all was right in Middleton, Massachusetts.

"Welcome back, Ron-boy," gushed Monique. "Great to see you again."

"Thanks, Mo-baby," answered Ron, "and it's great to be back. Kim, hate to do this to you as soon as I walk in the door, but where do you keep your drinks? I'm parched."

"That doorway to your right, soldier," replied Kim with a wink, pointing.

"You are a life-saver," thanked Ron, and disappeared in the indicated direction.

**_He reached for a book all bound in leather  
Something that he knows he's never read_**

Ron came back into the room with a glass of milk in his hand. He sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, saying, "I'll be right with you, ladies."

_**A**__**nd the first page says, "Beware-you've found the answer"  
The next one says, "I wish that you were dead"**_

Ron sat down and pulled out, to the absolute horror of the two ladies watching…a hypodermic needle filled with a clear liquid. Kim immediately jumped into action, yelling, coincidentally, the same words of the song on the radio with the exact same timing as the vocalist was belting them out:

_**D**__**on't go on!  
Put it back!  
You're reading from the **__**Bible Black!**_

Kim wrestled with Ron for about two seconds, rapidly winning control of the needle.

"Who got you into this, Ronald Stoppable?" asked Kim in a dangerously low tone.

"No one in particular," replied Ron, with complete honesty. "Someone slipped some into my breakfast one morning before I got on the flight back here. Here was what I was thinking when I first found out I was addicted." With that, he started singing along with the song:

**_What's this world I see?  
Who are you and who are me?  
Maybe I just stumbled in the dark_**

**_I must have been out cold  
But the way the story's told,  
They found me lying naked in the rain, yeah..._**

Kim put a comforting hand on his head, but Ron mistook it, somehow, for a gesture of violence, and respoded just as violently: by shaking away and continuing singing:

**_Let me go!  
I've seen religion,  
But the light has left me blind_**

"What are you talking about, boy?" asked Monique, hurt and confused. Ron gave no answer, but merely continued singing:

**_Take me back!  
I must have the Bible Black!_**

"What you must have, Ronald," reasoned Kim, "is some help to get you through with this."

"Well, Kimberly," replied Ronald, "after I'm finished with my thoughts, I will be more than happy and willing to hear the both of you out."

"Then hurry up and finish your thoughts," rushed Monique, "because we need to get you some help."

"OK," reassured Ron, "I'll try and make this as quick as I can." Once again, he resumed singing:

**_Well, here I go again  
From the start into the end  
I wish I could remember what I've done_**

**_Now here's another spell  
It could take me straight to Hell  
And I feel I'm getting closer to my home_**

"I kept telling my CO..."

**_Let me go!  
I've found addiction,  
And it makes me feel alive_**

"And on the flight back, I kept yelling at the pilot..."

**_Take me back!  
I must have the Bible Black!_**

At that, Kim went and tossed the needle. When she came back, Ron looked like he was about ready to cry.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm a mere shell of what I used to be thanks to that evil substance," he almost sobbed. "Do you know where I can get some help, professional help?"

"There's a place in Brockton that helps out heroin addicts," informed Kim.

"Brockton?" asked Ron. "Wow, haven't been there in years. Where in Brockton is this place?"

"Right next door to City Hall," replied Kim. "Ask for Loopy Lynch when you get there. You remember him, don't you?"

"Do I ever," answered Ron. "Haven't seen that dude in 56,000 years. He still play drums with Black Plague?"

"Like a madman," answered Monique. "There's also 1-800-TRY-TO-STOP if you need more help."

"I love you, girls," exhaled Ron. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd probably lose your belt...again," quipped Monique, and all three people laughed.

"But Ron," asked Monique, "what does someone going though withdrawal do and feel?"

To answer her question, Ron sang:

**_He locks himself away and tastes the silence,  
Hungry for another bite of wrong_**

**_And just the words, "Oh, Lord, please take me with you"  
Took him to a place we don't belong_**

"Most of the pessimists that know them just say..."

**_Let him go!  
He can't come back!  
He's reading from the Bible Black!_**

"Then of course, you get the shy optimists that say this..."

**_So if your fire's dying  
(And what's the use of trying?),  
I may know another place that you can go_**

"But then they're cut off by the pessimists, who say..."

**_It's hiding in the pages,  
But you may not come back  
You're reading from the Bible Blaaaaaaaaack!!_**

"So, as you may have already guessed, it's hell on the mind," finished Ron.

"That's what those places and organizations we mentioned are around for," reassured Kim.

"And you know damn well that we're behind you every step on your road to recovery," added Monique.

"Again, thanks, ladies," said Ron gratefully. "Now, I'm sorry to cut this lovely reunion short, but if you'll excuse me, I have some recovering to do."

"Go for it, Ron," encouraged Kim. "It's been great seeing you again."

"Likewise," said Ron. "Shall I tell Loopy you lovely ladies said hi?"

"Please and thank you," replied Kim. "See you soon."

"'Bye for now," replied Ron.

"Peace out," chimed in Monique. Ron gave her the bullhorns as he walked out the door. As he got into his car, he thought about the long road ahead of him. But he smiled as he remembered that his three best friends would be with him the whole way. He said this as he drove off:

**"I stop reading from the Bible Black today."**

DISCLAIMER: "Bible Black" is property of the band formerly known as Black Sabbath. They are now called "Heaven and Hell", and are made up of vocalist Ronnie James Dio, guitarist Tony Iommi, bassist Geezer Butler, and drummer Vinny Appice. The song is from their only studio album, _The Devil You Know_, and it's kickass. Go listen to it if you haven't already.

END


End file.
